Zephirana
by x-jordz
Summary: when Clarke's krypton sister comes to help him save the world, will she do her job or will she stir the pot that Clarke calls his almost normal life? OC story. sexual references and a bit of sexual action too!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey everyone! This is my first ever Smallville fic (yayness!) if you're a fan of Supernatural then check out my other stories. This one came to me when I was on a train (typical. I always pick the hardest place to write)

When Clarke's biological sister comes to earth to help him save the world, will she stir the pot that Clarke calls his life and create chaos?

Rating: PG

Key elements: there's a little romance, absolutely no slash, some violence and a door to a whole new world.

Our new character has several new powers that are being brought in. they are:

Telepathy (mind reading)

Molecular Deconstruction (she can make things go boom)

Hypnotism

Speed

Invisibility

Florae (something to do with plants, wait and see)

Clarke woke to a large humming sound coming through his bedroom window. He looked out and then there was a huge flash of purple light. He instinctively ducked, then peered cautiously over the windowsill. There was a huge cylinder of purple energy radiating off of the ground and into the sky. He pulled on a pair of jeans, then ran down the stairs and into the very early morning light.

He reached the far side of the farm in a matter of seconds and then leant over the newly created crater. A girl of 17 stood inside, looking down at the ground and flickering in and out of sight every so often. Words that Clarke couldn't control escaped from his lips, "Zephirana." The girl looked up and smiled sweetly at him. "hello brother"

He reached down and grabbed her outstretched hand, Pulling her up onto higher ground. "what are you doing here?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around him, "father sent me. He thinks you might need help saving this planet you've grown so fond of" Zephirana said and then crouched over the hole and pulled out a largish bag. "so, when do I get to meet Martha and Jonathon?" she asked excitedly and Clarke shrugged, "now if you want"

They walked back towards the house and Zephirana talked non-stop about their homeland. Then she talked about things she'd destroyed. Clarke stopped, "what exact powers do you have?" he asked and she stopped talking, "the usual. Molecular deconstruction, invisibility, hypnotism, speed, florae and telepathy. I inherited most of them from mother, except speed. We don't exactly know where the molecular deconstructions came from but they're really handy"

She continued walking, "so how's Lana? I see she's got herself a new boyfriend. The assistant coach of the football team. Very interesting" she blurted out and then slapped a hand to her mouth, "whoops. Did I just say that out loud?" Clarke stared open mouthed, "how'd you know all of that?" he asked and she shrugged, "I watch you and this world 24 hours a day. I notice these things"

"ok, well try not to mess up my life. no matchmaking and especially no molecular deconstruction in front of people!" he said and she smiled, "agreed"

A/N: that was a short one. Oh well, onto the next one then…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: another note… one of these days I'm gonna count how many notes I've put in my stories, add 'em together and see what I get. In this chapter Zephirana does a bit of stirring up.

Zephirana walked the halls of Smallville High with her brother. She'd been registered under Zoë Kent and was now known as Clarke's cousin from Washington. She didn't really care about the small details though, all she wanted to do was get a taste of the real world.

She spotted Coach Teague. '_ooooh. he's so much cuter in real life' _she thought and decided to flounce over. "excuse me, are you Coach Teague?" Zephirana asked and Jason closed the file he was reading, "that's me. You are?" he answered and she transferred her books to the other arm and stuck out her hand, "Zoë. Zoë Kent. I was wondering when the next cheerleader trials are being held" she batted her eyelashes.

"in a few weeks. Are you by any chance a relation of Clarke Kent?" he asked her and she put on a look of surprise, "how do you know my cousin?" Jason shoved the file under a pile of books on his desk and looked back at her, "he's on the football team. He has real potential." Zephirana closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them. They shone a bright purple and Jason stared into them for a while, mesmerised. She blinked again and then Jason pulled away, looking slightly dazed.

"tonight I have to do some stuff down here and I could really use a helping hand. Are you available?" he asked and she giggled and nodded, "I am." He grinned cheekily, "it's a date then"

that night rolled around quickly and Zephirana found herself standing outside Jason's office. She knocked on the door, "come in" came the muffled reply and she slowly opened the door. The assistant coach sat at his desk, "you came. I need you to help me with a little filing of player profiles" he pushed a pile of papers in her direction and she looked at them doubtfully. Zephirana started to put them away when Jason stood up and came to help.

She noticed that with every file he seemed to get closer to her until they were practically pressed up against each other. He turned and put his hands on her waist, kissing up her neck until he reached her mouth. This is exactly what she wanted. They started to kiss passionately and she could feel him harden down below. "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you" he murmured into her ear as she stripped off her top. Zephirana fumbled with his fly and quickly pushed his jeans down. She let him explore her freely until he reached down to pull her pants off. "not yet, Jason. Can't you wait?"

He shook his head,

"obviously not" she said and reached down to pull her shoes and jeans off. "do you really love me?" she asked him and he nodded, "I feel like we were meant for each other" she pulled her head away, "what about Lana?" he stopped for a second, "it doesn't matter about her. I know now that you're that one for me" she pulled away, "will you do something for me then?" he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "anything for you" he whispered and she smiled, "run away with me"

He stopped again and looked her in the eye, "what? You want us to run away together?" she nodded, "I want to run away to Greece. We can start a new life there. We can get married when I turn 18 and have kids" he nuzzled her neck, "anything for you Baby"

Lana stared in disbelief at this changed man now standing in front of her packing his suitcase. "where are you going?" she asked quietly and he looked up as if he hadn't noticed she was there until now, "away. My aunt in Greece passed away and I'm going to her funeral. I don't know when I'll be back though" he pushed past her and down the stairs. She stood in the middle of the room for a while, looking out one of the windows.

Meanwhile Jason arrived at the Kent farm to find Zephirana sitting out the front gate with several suitcases as planned. He shoved them in the back, kissed her and got back into the car. She got in also and they both peeled back the convertible top of Jason's car. "I love you' he said as they drove down the main road. She smiled at him sweetly, "I know you do"

A/N: so there you have it!


End file.
